


#сліпеправосуддя

by LaVie



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ableism, Blind Character, Gen, Identity Reveal, Mixed Media, Translation in Ukrainian | Переклад українською, Twitter
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVie/pseuds/LaVie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одного разу врятований Меттом малий пішов на телебачення і розповів, що Шибайголова сліпий.<br/>І ЗМІ просто збожеволіли.<br/>Або: епічне протистояння Шибайголови і мас-медіа (за скромної підтримки Фоггі Нельсона і фолловерів з твіттера).</p>
            </blockquote>





	#сліпеправосуддя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [#blindjustice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003888) by [whitchry9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9). 



> As always - all my love to whitchry9  
> No Russian translation this time.

Історія почалася кілька тижнів по тому, як Метт врятував того хлопця. Це був підліток, зовсім юний і абсолютно переляканий тим, що потрапив у руки торговців людьми. На той час, коли Метт закінчив бити винних, хлопець був майже що в кататонії, і, на відміну від інших жертв, не втікав, а забився в куточок контейнера.  
Метт спробував поговорити з ним, але той, здається, взагалі його не чув. Метт навіть пхнув його, але це не мало жодного ефекту. Метту завсім не хотілося виносити хлопчиська з контейнера - той був уже завеликий для цього, та і минулий раз, коли Метт носив когось на руках, не закінчився нічим хорошим.  
\- Ей, - покликав він. Хлопець трошки повернув голову в його сторону. Ну принаймі хоч щось. - Слухай, я знаю, що ти наляканий, але треба робити ноги звідси. Копи повинні скоро приїхати, але тут також можуть бути інші їхні люди, - він показав пальцем в бік дверей контейнера, де лежали і стонали чоловіки, з якими він вже розібрався. Троє з них досі були без свідомості.  
\- Я нічого тобі не зроблю, - сказав йому Метт, але той не зсунувся з місця навіть на дюйм.  
Метт зітхнув і швидко обдумав можливі варіанти. Окрім як винести дитину звідси, нічого в голову не приходило.  
Хіба що тільки ще одне.  
Він стягнув з себе маску і подивився в сторону хлопця.  
\- Добре, дивись сюди. Я знаю, що ти переляканий, і це цілком нормально - боятися. Але ми мусимо йти. Все вже закінчилося. Я просто намагаюсь, щоб ти був у безпеці. І якщо в найближчі тридцять секунд ти не піднімешся на ноги, я закину тебе собі на плече і винесу звідси, як мішок з борошном. Ясно тобі?  
Це витягнуло хлопця зі ступору. Він кивнув Метту.  
Метт встав на ноги і потягнув малого за собою. Потім повернув свою маску на місце.  
\- Ну що ж, - сказав він хлопцю. - Пішли.

Він думав, що все буде добре. Був абсолютно впевнений, що в глибині контейнера було темно, і хлопець міг бачити його лице не більше хвилини. А цього точно не достатньо, щоб упізнати його.  
І ще й шок до цього всього. Метт же ледь не буквально витягував його з шокового стану.

Він відвів хлопця до поліцейської станції та благополучно забув про випадок.

Забув на декілька тижнів - допоки трохи часу по тому голос з телевізора не заявив, що бачив обличчя Шибайголови.  
Меттові довелося сісти, бо після такого ноги не тримали.  
\- Він врятував мене від торговців людьми, - пояснював хлопець. Його голос звучав досить знервовано - можливо, він вперше в житті виступав на телебаченні.  
\- Нас таких була ціла група, всі запхані в контейнер в глибині доків, - він вдихнув з нерівним, тремтячим звуком. - Я думав, ми там всі повмираємо, або ще гірше. А потім... з'явився він. Ми не могли нічого цього бачити, бо вони закрили нам двері, але ми все чули. І тоді він відчинив двері. Так, як він стояв проти світла, ми бачили тільки силует. Як ангел. Але це був диявол, - далі був звук, який, як Метт для себе визначив, означав похитування головою. - Всі інші побігли, але я завмер. Я не міг зрушити з місця, - ще один тремтливий вдих. - Він зайшов всередину і присів біля мене. Минуло трохи часу, поки я зрозумів, що він говорить до мене, настільки я був не в собі. Він сказав мені, що нам треба йти, але я все одно був наляканий. І він ніби як збирався вже винести мене звідти, а він не надто великий, тобто, звісно, сильний і все таке, але потім він зняв свою маску. Не знаю, хотів він шокувати мене чи думав, що так буде лякати менше, але в будь-якому випадку, це спрацювало. Я нарешті зміг переставляти свої ноги. Він провів мене до поліцейської станції та переконався, що я в безпеці, перш ніж... ну ніби як зникнути в темряві.  
\- То ти бачив обличчя Шибайголови? - запитала ведуча шоу. Метт досить знав її - саме вона займалася більшістю новин з Пекельної Кухні.  
Хлопець, мабуть, кивнув, бо вона продовжила:  
\- Тоді що ти можеш розказати нам про нього? Це хтось, кого ми знаєм? Ти його знаєш? Який з себе Шибайголова?  
\- Ну, там було темно, - почав хлопець. - Ми були всередині контейнера, вночі, і, як я вже казав, більшість світла йшла ззовні, тобто з-за його спини. Але був один момент, коли я помітив, що він не дивиться на мене. Ніби як в мому напрямку, але не на мене. Чи на що-небуть ще.  
\- Цікаво. А ти не помітив щось окрім цього? Колір волосся, колір очей, шрами чи інші особливі прикмети?  
\- В нього темне волосся, хоча не думаю, що зміг би назвати колір точніше. І не те, щоби я міг дуже роздивитися його очі, бо він, як я вже казав, на мене не дивився. Хоча він був досить сильно побитим - розбита губа, синяк під оком. І синяк був старий, не з того разу.  
\- Є ще щось, чим би ти хотів поділитися з нами?  
Хлопець, мабуть, похитав головою, бо ведуча заговорила знову.  
\- Добре. Дякуємо тобі, Ірвін. А у нас на лінії самопроголошений екстерт з супергеройських питань, Чарльз Сіммонс. Чарльз, розкажіть нам, які висновки ви можете зробити з цієї нової інформації про Шибайголову.  
Чарльз почав говорити після невеликої паузи.  
\- Так, Ліндо, опираючись на свідчення, надані юнаком, ми можемо зробити висновок, що хоча Шибайголова, здається, добре знайомий з різними видами бойових мистецтв, він не є екстертом у жодному з них. Враховуючи згадку по старі синяки, складається враження, що він дістає поранення досить часто. Більше, ніж кілька поранень, вимагають медичної допомоги, тому нам треба шукати когось, хто регулярно буває у відділеннях швидкої допомоги з незвичайними ранами і поясненнями до них; когось, хто сам добре розуміється на медицині; чи когось, хто має знайомого медика, що готовий допомогти, не втягуючи в це лікарні.  
\- Чарльз, ви хочете сказати, що нам потрібно спробувати знайти Шибайголову?  
\- Ну, Ліндо, ніхто не зняв з Шибайголови звинувачення, які були пред'явлені йому раніше цього року. Ми все ще не знаємо, чи це він підірвав ті будівлі чи вбив тих офіцерів поліції.  
\- Отже, ти хочеш сказати, ми повинні ігнорувати всі ці добрі речі, які він зробив, переміг Фіска, очистив вулиці і натомість судити його за звинуваченнями, які, можливо, цілком сфабриковані? - із зустрічним питанням виступила ведуча. Метту вона подобалася все більше і більше.  
\- Ні, я хотів сказати не це. Все, що я мав на увазі - нам потрібно докласти зусиль, щоб ідентифікувати особистість Шибайголови. Потрібно, щоб його оцінювали відповідно до його вчинків, як і будь-яку публічну особу. Ірвін, я думав над тим, що ти казав про його очі, це здається досить цікавим. Отже, він ніколи не дивився тобі просто в очі, так?  
\- Так, і це було досить дивно. Виглядало так, ніби він взагалі мене не бачив.  
\- Ірвін, невже ти припускаєш, що Щибайголова сліпий?  
\- Я не знаю. Може бути. А може ні, і йому просто не подобалося дивитися на мене. Звідки я, до біса, повинен знати?  
\- Дякую вам, Ірвін, Чарльз. З вами була Лінда з одинадцятигодинним ток-шоу, і я залишаю вас з приголомшливо-викривним питанням, яке кожен повинен спитати себе - чи справді Шибайголова сліпий?  
Вони перервалися на рекламу, і Метт важко зітхнув. Бляха.

**Нью-Йорк @NewYork**  
Новий народний месник Нью-Йорка - ймовірно сліпий! Чекайте на новини! #сліпеправосуддя

**Фокс Ньюз @FoxNews**  
СЕНСАЦІЯ - за словами жертви злочину, Шибайголова сліпий #сліпеправосуддя

**Джемма @gemma271**  
Правосуддя повинно бути сліпим. Чому б не буквально? #сліпеправосуддя #підтримуйтесліпихмесників

**К2 @DDfan**  
всім тре лишити шибайголову в спокої. він сильно старається заради міста  <3 #сліпеправосуддя

**Асоціація сліпих Нью-Йорка @acb_ny**  
Якщо Шибайголова справлі сліпий, ми горді, що він один із нас #сліпеправосуддя

**Лена @ClaraOswin**  
Чому сліпий не може бути хорошим в чомусь подібному? #типовадискримінація #сліпеправосуддя

 

Звісно, це було першим, про що заговорив Фоггі наступного ранку. І він був до біса злим з цього приводу.  
\- Чим ти, бляха, думав, воли знімав свою маску? Весь сенс одягання маски в тому, щоб люди не ідентифікували твою особу. Або що ти сліпий.  
\- Він був наляканим, Фоггі, - зітхнув Метт. - Що я повинен був робити? Залишити його там, щоб один з тих типів прийшов до тями і вбив його?  
\- Ні, - відповів Фоггі. - Ти повинен був розворушити цю задницю, не показуючи йому свого обличчя і не даючи таку інформацію, - він махнув рукою в сторону телевізора. - Я жахливо розчарований теликом, який _досі_ крутить його інтерв'ю.  
\- Я знаю, Фоггі, - знову зітхнув Метт.

Карен вибрала саме цей момент, щоб прийти на роботу.  
\- Привіт, хлопці. Ви вже чули?  
\- Так, - одночасно відповіли Фоггі та Метт.  
Вона окинула їх поглядом.  
\- Добре, тоді... Я було подумала, а кого ж я знаю в Нью-Йорку, переважно в Пекельній Кухні, з привабливою зовнішню і буквально завжди побитого?  
Метт відхилився вправо ледь не за секунду до того, як кулак Карен врізався би йому в лице.  
\- Я дуже рада, що ти дійсно він, тому що я тільки що зрозуміла, що прибила би тебе, якби ти не відхилився, - скоромовкою випалила вона. - Крім того, я жахливо зла на тебе.  
Метт зітхнув.  
\- Я підозрюю, що ми мусимо поговорити про це.  
\- Він знає, - заявила Карен.  
\- Вона показує на мене, - додав Фоггі.  
Метт знову зітхнув.  
\- Ага. Тільки тому, що він знайшов мене напівмертвим.  
\- Я знала! - тріумфально викрикнула Карен. - Я знала, що ви двоє точно маєте якийсь секрет. Це був той нещасний випадок з машиною, правда? Це ж була зовсім не машина?  
\- Ага, - відповів їй Метт. - Послухай, Карен, мені дуже жаль...  
\- Ану заткнись, - перебила його Карен. - Я це розумію. Вроді як. Ти просто намагався зробити так, щоб ми були в безпеці. Крім того, ну ти знаєш, було би дофіга легше прижати Фіска, якби ти розказав нам свій секрет! - вона зірвалась на визг.  
Метт здригнувся.  
\- Ти не могла би трохи тихіше? А то, боюсь, тебе почув ще не весь Мідтаун.  
Вона з ляскотом закрила рот долонею.  
\- Упс. Вибач.  
\- Що? Ти вже просто отак взяла і вибачила його? - спитав її Фоггі.  
\- Мабуть все-таки ні, - визнала вона. - Тобі напевно треба бути готовим ухилятися на випадок, якщо я все-таки знову спробую тебе вдарити.  
Метт кивнув.  
\- Дякую за попередження.  
Фоггі хлопнув у долоні.  
\- Ну то що, може повернемося до роботи над усіма тими справами, яких у нас і так нема?  
\- Звучить непогано, - усміхнувся Метт.

 

ПРАВОСУДДЯ СПРАВДІ СЛІПЕ?

За словами Ірвіна Дженкінза, недавньої жертви злочину, що був врядований Шибайголовою, є можливість, що дуже ексклюзивний Диявол Пекельної Кухні може бути буквально сліпим до правосуддя. Юний свідок стверджував, що "[це було] майже як ніби він не міг бачити мене", коли обговорючав свого рятівника на ток-шоу з ведучою Ліндою Рейнольдс.

Поки деякі експерти кажуть, що для Шибайголови неможливим було б не бачити, інші доводять, що для сліпого неможливо робити подібні речі. Асоціація сліпих також частково говорить про це, заявляючи, що спіпий супергерой - це нічим не гірше за чоловіка, який називає себе Скандинавським Богом.

Деталі все ще незначні та неоднозначні, але складається враження, що офіційним хештегом цієї історії є #спіпеправосуддя. На цей час Віддліл Надлюдських Фондів Старк Індастріз ніяк не прокоментував ці голослівні твердження та не заявив про свій зв'язок з народним месником.

 

Метт відкинувся назад в свому кріслі та застогнав. Програма для читання з екрану робила все ще гіршим, хоча, якщо чесно, він навіть не являв, що саме могло би бути кращим.  
Все, абсолютно все було просто жахливим.  
Плюс, він не розумів чому фраза "сліпе правосуддя" читається так швидко і який сенс у використанні її в поєднання зі знаком номеру. І швидше був готовий запідозрити, що щось сталося з програмою-читалкою, ніж визнати, що чогось не розуміє (Хоча іншим поясненням був хештег, принцип роботи якого він також не до кінця розумів. Це ж якось пов'язано з твіттером, так?).

Він двічі перевірив свою електронну пошту - чи нема нової роботи. Нічого.  
Це був дуже довгий день.

 

Наступного дня, після того, як Меттовий комп'ютер прочитав йому ще три статті, одна страшніша іншої, прийшов Фоггі і вперся в нього очима з, як визначив для себе Метт, вкрай гордим виразом обличчя.  
\- Що? - зітхнув Метт.  
\- ЗМІ збираються тебе загризти, - відповів Фоггі. І його голос звучав при цьому справді самозадоволено.  
\- І що я повинен з цим робити?  
\- Тобі потрібен агент, - сказав йому Фоггі.  
Метт розсміявся.  
\- Ага, і кого я повинен найняти своїм агентом? Єдині люди, які знають - це ти, Карен і Клер, і ми вже визначились з тим, що з Карен такий собі брехун.  
\- Хм-хм, - покашляв Фоггі.  
\- Серйозно? А в тебе є хоч якийсь досвід в цій сфері?  
\- Ні, - визнав Фоггі. - Але на відміну від тебе, я знаю, як працює твіттер. І знаєш що? Ти в тренді, #сліпеправосуддя.  
\- Фоггі, ти що, тримаєш свій телефон в мене перед носом? - хмикнув Метт.  
Фоггі миттєво забрав телефон.  
\- Ні, - заперечив він. - Це буто би тупо. Ти ж не побачиш, що там.  
Метт скептично фиркнув:  
\- Так ніби тебе це хоч колись зупиняло.  
\- Я тепер твій менеджер, - сказав йому Фоггі. - І знаєш що? Я зробив тобі аккаунт в твіттері. Це займе достатньо часу, щоб підтвердити його, бо твіттер зазвичай не надсилає запитів звичайним людям. Але мені здається, люди повірять, що це справді ти, якщо ми викладемо фотку, де ти будеш в костюмі і з табличкою. Яку напишу я. Бо в тебе почерк, як в малої дитини.  
Метт хмикнув.  
\- Бо так воно і є. Не те щоб мені часто доводилося писати після дев'яти років.  
\- Ох. Дійсно. Ладно, це толкове зауваження. А помимо того, що ти про це думаєш?  
Метт пожав плечима.  
\- Не можу сказати щось конкретне. Я взагалі не бачу потреби в аккаунті на твіттері.  
\- А все діло в речах типу таких, - відповів Фоггі, і почав читати деякі з багатьох записів з тегом #сліпеправосуддя.

**крутий трентон @brosbeforeeverything**  
сліпий чувак не може бути супергероєм не будьте смешні

\- Можна не враховувати думку людей, які не спроможні правильно написати слово "смішні", - глумливо усміхнувся Метт. - І в будь-якому випадку завжди є ті, хто в щсь не вірить. Чорт забирай, є ж люди, які досі не вірять в геліоцентричну систему.  
\- Я зроблю вигляд, ніби в курсі, що воно таке. Але їдемо далі. Звісно, тебе не хвилює, що вони там пишуть, але послухай ось оце.

**братуха @bros**  
свідки? спорим, вони пиз**ть за бабло $$ #сліпеправосуддя

Метт знову насмішкувато скривився.  
\- Я ж казав, завжди хтось у щось не вірить. І я не збираюсь докладати зусилля вони повірили. Насправді, було би краще навіть навпаки. Ти ж знаєш, як багато у Нью-Йорку сліпих. І, можливо, ще менше тих, що мають статуру, подібну до моєї.  
\- І як ти вмудряєшся досі не біситися з цього?  
\- Я бішусь, - відказав Метт. - Глибоко в душі. Можливо, сьогодні вночі я буду бити злочинців особливо сильно.  
\- Не забудь при цьому особливо підкреслено робити вигляд, ніби ти прекрасно їх бачиш.  
\- Та заткнись, - пробурмотів Метт.  
\- Отже, Карен, - буденним тоном сказав Фоггі. - Вона не настільки зла, як я очікував.  
Метт кивнув.  
\- Я думаю, вона все ще в процесі усвідомлення. Завтра вона, мабуть, прийде на роботу супер-злою, можливо, навіть не захоче зі мною говорити. Або ж вона може спокійно прийняти це все. Хто зна.  
\- Або вона може ще щось в тебе швиранути, - фальшиво-турботливим голосом припустив Фоггі.  
Метт криво посміхнувся.  
\- Ну, дякую за моральну підтримку.  
Фоггі проігнорував його.  
\- В будь-якому випадку, в тебе тепер є сторінка в Твіттері. Я хочу запостити твій перший твітт завтра, але ми можемо разом подумати над тим, що в ньому написати. А, і, до речі, дзвонив репортер, який хотів би взяти в тебе інтерв'ю.  
І він втік з кімнати раніше, ніж Метт зібрався з думками, щоб відповісти.  
\- Фоггі! - закрича він. - Фоггі, зараза, ану вернись сюди!

 

Ймовірно, саме тому, що Метт був відносно відомим сліпим серед мешканців Пекельної Кухні, журналісти вирішили, що це хороша ідея - взяти у нього інтерв'ю та спитати, що саме він думає про можливу сліпоту Шибайголови. Це змусило Метта панікувати. Йому здавалося, що це лише привіт, щоб просто-напросто запитати, чи не є він Шибайголовою. Але Фоггі його заспокоїв, зокрема нагадавши, що журналісти вже брати інтерв'ю в програміста, який є сліпим, і нічого подібного в нього не питали.  
Так що Метт зрештою погодився, хоча й без особливої радості.

 

ІНТЕРВ'Ю

\- Це Метью Мердок, адвокат з Пекельної Кухні, який повністю сліпий з дев'ятирічного віку. Ми зараз тут, щоб запитати, що він думає про народного месника, відомого зараз під іменем Шибайголова, особливо враховуючи нові свідчення про те, що Шибайголова, ймовірно, сліпий. Містер Мердок, які ваші думки з цього приводу?  
Журналістка повернула мікрофон до Метта. Він був на диво пристойно одягненим, навіть зав'язав краватку, і нервово крутив свою палицю в руках.  
\- Ви ж знаєте, що я не єдиний сліпий в Нью-Йорку, - відзначив Метт. Він несхвально хмурився в об'єктив камери.  
Репортерка яскраво усміхнулась йому.  
\- Звісно, ні, але ви - один з найбільш успішних осіб з обмеженням зору. І ледь не всі знають історію про те, як маленький Метт врятував життя старому чоловікові.  
Обличчя Метта витягнулося в тонку лінію.  
\- Ну звісно.  
\- Тож скажіть нам, як би це було для спільноти сліпих - мати такого успішного героя, на якого можна було би рівнятися; того, хто переступив через свою обмеженість і зумів стати героєм! - продовжувала щебетати репортерка. Лише кілька секунд по тому вона усвідомила, яку помилку в виборі слів допустила. Вираз її обличчя миттєво став значно сумнішим, але все ж вона зуміла втримати посмішку.  
\- Ну, на попередній зустрічі сліпих, яка проводилась нещодавно (до речі, вони відбуваються щокрартально і відвідування є обов'язковим), - Мердок сказав це ніби між іншим, - ми обговорювали цього Шибайголову. Більшість з нас зійшлися на думці, що він знаходиться під владою небезпечної іллюзії, ніби те жорстоке правосуддя, яке він чинить, краще за американську правову систему. Будучи адвокатом, я, що цілком очевидно, вважаю досить сумнівними методи, якими він користується, - додав Мердок.  
Репортерка, здавалося, була збита з пантелику, але на всякий випадок не перебивала його - а раптом ж він справді каже те, що думає?  
\- Мій партнер і я ведемо приватну практику, "Нельсон і Мердок". І ми з радістю приймемо нових клієнтів, якщо кому-небуть в Пекельній Кухні знадобиться юридична допомога.  
\- Звісно, містер Мердок, - швидко погодилась репортерка. - Але що ви думаєте про Шибайголову як особистість і чутки про те, що він є, по суті, сліпим?  
Метт хмикнув.  
\- Це пояснює вигляд його костюму.  
І репортерка не знайшла слів, щоб відповісти.

Екран потемнів.

 

Вони запостили перший твітт разом.

**справжній шибайголова @actuallydaredevil**  
Я проконсультувався з адвокатом, який порадив мені зареєструватися в соціальних мережах #сліпеправосуддя #справднійшибайголова #чекайте на фото #якціхештегипрацюють

\- Думаю, тепер нам треба зробити фотки, - після кількох секунд мовчання сказав Фоггі.  
Метт кивнув.  
\- Я здогадався.

Того ж вечора вони зробили фото для твіттера. Метт одягнув свій костюм, і Фоггі написав табличку, врахувавши, що у того почерк тільки погіршився після втрати зору (а враховуючи, що це сталося, коли той був дев'ятирічним хлопчиком, нічого дивного, що тепер почерк Метта був фактично нечитабельним).  
\- Що там написано? - поцікавився він.  
\- Угу, - відповів Фоггі.  
Метт зітхнув.  
\- У мене не буде проблем з тим, що зміст тексту буде асоціюватися зі мною?  
\- Угу.  
Метт знову зітхнув і провів кінчиками пальців по листку.  
Він закотив очі.  
\- Фоггі, перепиши, - охнув він. - І я дізнаюся, якщо ти напишеш щось ще гірше.  
Фоггі пробурмотів щось, в що Метт вважав за краще навіть не вслуховуватися. Головне, що зрештою він зробив табличку з надписом, з яким Метт погодився позувати в кадрі.  
Вони акуратно обробили фото в редакторі, так, щоб обличчя Метта було максимально оточене тінями. Ну, принаймі Фоггі так сказав, і не те щоб Метт мав можливість якось перевірити його слова. Головне, що ріжки костюма було видно досить добре.

Вони запостили це фото - і менш, ніж за годину воно мало більше тисячі ретвіттів. За день кількість Меттових фолловерів злетіла до небес.  
І Метт визнав, що Фоггі, в деякому сенсі, геній.

 

Фоггі наполіг, щоби вголос прочитати один з постів на тамблері: "Бо твоя програма-читалка зруйнує весь ефект, чесно" (Метт був більш ніж впевненим, що Фоггі просто хотілося поділитися своїм відкриттям, приблизно так само, як коти приносять господарям мертвих мишей, вважаючи це подарунком).

ЯК СКЛАДНО БУТИ ФАНАТОМ ШИБАЙГОЛОВИ

• його перший костюм виглядав так, ніби був буквально куплений онлайн і, здається, був супер-безтолковим в питаннях захисту;  
• його другий костюм трохи безглуздий, хоча сліпота багато чого пояснює;  
• не понятно, як він вибирає злочинців, яких б'є. Але, здається, не за расовим стереотипом;  
• тепер інакше виглятають всі ті випадки, коли в провулках і смітниках по всій Пекельній Кухні знахотили палиці для сліпих. Серйозно, чувак, прибирай за собою свій хлам;  
• і ще про хлам. Численні свідки жалілися, що Шибайголова падав в їхні сміттєві контейнери і розкидав навкруги всяке сміття, коли намагався вилізти;  
• сліпий, який б'є поганців;  
• врятував маленького хлопчика, якого викрали просто з батьківської машини;  
• завалив Фіска, який більший нього в добрі два рази;  
• якось матюкався на іноземній мові;  
• можливо, часто получає по голові і потребує лікування;  
• якщо хтось знайде його в свому смітнику, будь ласка, дайте знати, я хочу його підібрати!  
• бачите, як важко бути фанатом, я зовсім не жартую.

Фоггі декілька разів намагвся дочитати, але посередині починав сміятися.  
Метт також визнав, що деякі пункти були дость кумедними. Хоча він не знав, що комусь доводилось чути, як він лаявся під час бійок. Мабуть, йому треба бути обережнішим.  
\- Окей, але саме круте те, - продовжив Фоггі, - що це було запощено в блозі з назвою iljustreallyovedardevil. Так що це явно величезний фанат. Мені тепер труба бути на сторожі, в тебе може з'явитися сталкер.  
Метт зі всьою можливою урочистісю кивнув.  
\- Якщо я колись зникну зі смітника, ти знаєш, з чого починати пошуки.  
Цього виявилося достатньо, щоб знову довести Фоггі до межі - він знову почав несамовито хихотіти.

 

Метт мусів відзначити, що все йшло куди краще, ніж він цього очікував, коли вперше почув інтерв'ю Ірвінга. Ніхто досі не кидався у нього звинуваченнями, а переважна більшість новин та інших ЗМІ застрягли на обговорені того, може Шибайголова бути сліпим чи не може.  
Звісно, Метт і його сторінка на Твіттері розвіяли всі сумніви, що, як він зрозумів пізніше, могло бути помилкою. Адже в Нью-Йорку так багато сліпих, що це просто абзац. Викриття може бути лише питанням часу.  
\- Багато хто думає, що твоя сторінка на твіттері - це обман, - заявив Фоггі. Він надто серйозно відносився до своєї ролі менеджера Шибайголови.  
Метт пожав плечима. Його пальці літали по листку з нотатками до справи, яка мала незабаром перейти до суду.  
\- Ми виклали для них фотографію, що вони ще хочуть?  
\- Вони не вірять, що ти сліпий, - сказав йому Фоггі.  
Метт розсміявся.  
\- Ага, звісно. І що ми, по-їхньому, маємо зробити? Запостити відео, де мої зіниці не реагують на світло?  
Фоггі нічого не відповів.  
Метт застогнав.  
\- Фоггі, ні!

**справжній шибайголова @actuallydaredevil**  
Оскільки ніхто не вірить, що я сліпий, тримайте доказ #сліпеправосуддя #справдісліпий

Метт трошки ненавидів Фоггі за те, що той змусив його це зробити. Хоча Метт усвідомив, що він робив це не для себе, чи для Ірвінга, чи навіть для групи своїх фанатів. Він робив це для спільноти сліпих та осіб з обмеженням зору, на яких всі налетіли, заявляючи, що Шибайголова просто-напросто не може бути сліпим. Він робив це заради таких людей, щоб довести, що сліпі насправлі можуть робити по суті що завгодно.  
Тож навіть виник ризик для викриття таємниці його особистості, це вартувало того, щоб поставити на місце всіх цих упереджених ублюдків.

Він час від часу постив твітти, повідомляючи про хороші справи, які зробив. Також він використовував мережу, щоб перевірити, чи з людь, яких він врятував, все добре.

**справжній шибайголова @actuallydaredevil**  
Хвилююсь: жінка, яку врятував вчора на зах.47ій вул., в порядку? Якщо хтось щось знає, повідомте #сліпеправосуддя

Він використовував його, щоб попереджати людей про можливі небезпеки, і цікавився, чи можна якось організувати в Пекельній Кухні курси самозахисту для жінок.  
Це було певною мірою навіть приємно, мати можливість взаємодіяти з публікою в ситуаціях, коли він не рятує їх, або не коли вони поливають його брудом.

**справжній шибайголова @actuallydaredevil**  
Ненавиджу це казати, але не ходіть самі ночами по вулиці. Там надто багато поганих людей #сліпеправосуддя

 

До Фоггі дійшли чутки про передачу, заплановану на одному з великий каналів новин. Тема - може чи ні Шибайголова бути сліпим. Очевидно, багато різних експертів були залучені, щоб поговорити про це, і Метт зі священним жахом чекав на випуск.

**Фокс Н'юз @Fox News**  
Сьогодні ввечері - обговорюємо, чи може Шибайголова бути сліпим #сліпеправосуддя

І, попри це, він все ще збирався дивитися шоу. Тобто слухати. Ну коротше.  
Він сів перед своїм ноутбуком з упаковкою поп-корна і приготувався до найгіршого.  
\- Вітаємо вас на дискусій панелі Фокс Н'юз. Мене звуть Шона Річардс, і сьогоднішня наша тема - народний месник Шибайголова. Нещодавно стало відомо, що він може бути сліпим. Ми тут, щоб розібратися, чи може це бути можливим, і якщо так, что чому він взагалі це робить, і чи повинен він нести відповідальність за свої вчинки перед законом. Сьогодні тут у нас в гостях доктор Ірина Панкова, яка працює офтальмологом тут, у Нью-Йорку. Вона може забезпечити нас необхідною технічною інформацією, пов'язаною з можливістю сліпої людини робити подібні речі. Також у нас є представник Відділу Надлюдських Фондів Старк Індастріз, надалі ВНФСІ, який перейняв на себе значну кількість обов'язків Щ.И.Т.а після падіння цієї організації. Дарсі Льюїс виступає як посередник між Месниками та засобами масової інформації, а також добре обізнана з внутрішньою кухнею світу супергероїв. Також серед присутніх є Бретт Магоні, який є обличчям поліції на нашій програмі. Він працює в п'ятнадцятому поліцейському відділі та раніше особисто зустрічався з Шибайголовою. І нарешті, сьогодні з нами Дерріл Вільямс, який є членом товариства сліпих, і неодноразово при різних обставинах виступав на захист прав людей з обмеженим зором. Дерріл, ти не міг би коротко розповісти про себе?  
\- Ну, мене звати Дерріл, і я маю невеличкий власний бізнес - займаюся комп'ютерним програмуванням у себе вдома в Мідтауні. Також я офіційно визнаний сліпим у віці дванадцяти років, хоча я маю частково збережене відчуття світла.  
\- Дякую вам. Отже, яб хотіла, щоб ми почали з питання, яке крутисься в усіх на кінчику язика - як можуть сліпі люди робити те, чим займається Шибайголова? Доктор Панкова, почнемо з вас.  
Ця лікарка говорила з легким акцентом, але якно мал готову відповідь на запитання, оскільки говорила таким чином, щоб навіть зовсім далекі від оптики люди могли розуміти, про що йде мова.  
\- Отже, перш за все треба звернути увагу, що не всі, визнані сліпими, є водночас абсолютно незрячими. Багато з них мають збережене відчуття світла, або сприйняття форм, або навіть можуть читати звичайні друковані видання, але лише в самому центрі їх поля зору - так, ніби дивляться через трубу. Є велика кількість шляхів, щоби бути визнаним офіційно сліпим, і в той же час немає нічого, що би унеможливило для офіційно сліпого кар'єру народного месника. Це може бути складно, і вимагати більше роботи, ніж у когось з повноцінним зором, але, поза всяким сумнівом, не є неможливим.  
\- Дякую, доктор. Дерріл, яка твоя думка з цього приводу?  
\- Я погоджуюсь - я сам маю частково збережене бачення. Тобто я б не став заходити так далеко і казати, ніби можу почати боротися зі злочинцями, але тут справа більше в моєму стилі життя, ніж у зорові, - він розсміявся. - Потрібно було би дуже багато працювати, щоби я набрав необхідної фізичної форми для трюків типу тих, які робить Шибайголова.  
\- Отже, Шибайголова може бути сліпим?  
Було тихо, з чого Метт зробив висновок, що інші просто закивали у відповідь.  
\- Отже, як це впливає на можливість дізнатися, ким є Шибайголова? Місс Льюїс, чи працює ВНФСІ над тим, що ідентифікувати особу Шибайголови? Чи хто-небуть з Месників зустрічав Шибайголову? Що вони про нього думають?  
\- По-перше, мене звати Дарсі. По-друге, ні, на даний момент ВНФСІ не шукає інформацію про особистість Шибайголови. Ми віримо, що це його особиста справа, і більше того, наші юристи потурбувались про те, щоб його ім'я було очищене від зв'язку зі всіма правопорушенями, пов'язаних з цьогорічними вибухами.  
\- Тобто ви кажете, що немає відкритого файла на Шибайголову, не здійснюється жодних спроб визначити його справжню особистість, завербувати його в команду?  
\- Вибач, Шоно, невже я виразилася недостатньо ясно? Ми не переслідуємо Шибайголову. Крапка.  
Метт широко усміхнувся. Дарсі йому сподобалася.  
\- Однак, - продовжила вона. - Якщо він коли-небуть потребуватиме підтримки, Месники будуть більш ніж раді надати йому допомогу.  
Шона видала дуючий звук, який, як зробив для себе висновок Метт, поєднувався з несхвальним виразом обличчя.  
\- І наскільки визначив поліцейський департамент міста Нью-Йорк, - вклинився Бретт. - Шибайголова не є підозрюваним у жодній кримінальній справі.  
\- Отже, тепер, коли ми з цим визначилися, звернемо нашу увагу на те, як сліпота може впливати на здатність Шибайголови бути борцем зі злочинністю. Доктор, що ви думаєте з цього приводу?  
\- Ну, - почала вона. - Я б хотіла відзначити, що в той час, як це взагалі незвично для будь-кого, демонструвати такий рівень маневреності та бойових навиків, якими володіє Шибайголова, це стає ще цікавішим, якщо ми приймемо до уваги те, що цей чоловік сліпий. В той час, як інші органи чуття не обов'язкову компенсують, коли функція одного з них втрачається, їх все ще можна натренувати. Баланс, відчуття рівноваги, кінестетика, - все це можна розвинути шляхом тренувань. А щодо здатності до навігації, є значна кількість добре задокументованих випадків, коли люди з обмеженням зору використовували ехолокацію.  
\- Я пробував це, - додав Дерріл. - Мені це не дуже підходить, бо я не можу змусити свій язик видавати потрібні звуки, але ідея все ще захоплююча. Я знаю людей, які можуть так.  
Шона гмикнула.  
\- Хіба безпечно сліпим робити всі ці речі?  
\- Вибачте, які саме речі ви маєте на увазі? - запитав Дерріл. - Жити своїм власним життям? Боротися зі злочинцями і відправляти їх у в'язницю? Що саме, на вашу думку, сліпим не вартує робити, ну знаєте, заради нашої власної безпеки?  
\- Це не те, що я мала на увазі, - швидко сказала Шонна. - Насправлі питання у тому, чи беспечного бля сліпого виставлятись на показ подібним чином, називаючи себе борцем зі злочинністю? А як щодо сліпих дітей, які можуть почути про це і вирішити, що вони також можуть вирости і стати супергероями?

**Даніель Тоурлемке @foxnewssucks**  
Де вони її відкопали? Типова дискримінація і ні краплі тактовності #сліпеправосуддя

\- Вони не будуть працюавати на Фокс Ньюз, бо туди, очевидно, наймають лише найкращих і найбільш сяючих, - пробурмотів Метт собі під носа. - Не кажи їм, чого вони не можуть робити.  
Йому справлі потрібно було бути більш п'яним, щоб слухати це. Попкорна явно недостатньо.  
\- Шоно, я не впевнена, чи зрозуміла тебе правильно, - солодким голосом сказала Дарсі. - Ти кажеш, що потрібно відбивати у сліпих дітей бажання думати, ніби вони можуть вирости супергероями? Тому що це безсоромна дискримінація.  
\- Я згоден з Дарсі, - додав Дерріл. - Ніхто не повинен казати дітям, що вони не зможуть стати супергероями, коли виростуть. Я впевнений, що ніхто не казав Тоні Старку, що він не може вирости супергероєм. Можливо, йому й не казали, що він може, але ніхто не казав, що він точно не може. І подівіться тільки, що з цього вийшло. Він став супергероєм. Не відбирайте ні у кого цю мрію.  
Метт широко усміхнувся.  
Шона явно запанікувала і спробувала дати розмові "задній хід".  
\- Можливо, більш важливим питанням є, чи слід надихати дітей на супергеройство. Чи потрібно схвалювати боротьбу зі злочинністю поза рамками закону? Зрештою, самі Месники є хіба на маленький крок попереду такий народних борців, та і то в основному лише тому, що іхні особистості є відомими широкому загалу, згадуючи про того ж самого Тоні Старка. Чи повинні ми допускати існування таких героїв?  
\- Хто врятував місто від нападу інопланетян всього-навсього кілька років тому? - знову вкрай милим тоном запитала Дарсі. - Я б з радістю послухала, що саме, на твою думку, сталось би без їхнього втручання.  
\- Я не кажу, ніби супергерої неважливі, - запротестувала Шона. - Єдине, про що тут йде мова - потрібна якась система, яка б тримала їх підзвітними.  
\- Отже, ви кажете, що хочете, щоби Шибайголова прийшов у поліцейський відділок, зняв свою маску і тоді розказав поліцейським історію свого життя? _Ти_ хочеш, щоби він розкрив свою особистість світу, і тим самим поставив під удар всіх, хто цому близький? Весь сенс таємниці особистості у тому, щоби захистити тих, хто довкола тебе - які стали би мішенню, якби хто-небуть знав. Як часто Пеппер Поттс була в небезпеці через те, що намагалися добратися до Тоні Старка? Те, що ти просиш - ні, вимагаєш - небезпечно для всіх в житті Шибайголови.

**Дарсі Льюїс @OurDarcyLewis**  
Просто щоб ви розуміли, я куди більше в шоці від її поведінки, ніж показую #сліпеправосуддя

Дерріл, Бретт і доктор вже деякий час нічого не говорили. Чесно кажучи, Метт не був упевнений, чи вони все ще там, чи це була просто вирішальна битва між Дарсі та Шоною. Якщо так, то це, можливо, навіть краще.  
Шона зашаруділа якимись паперами, швидше за все власними нотаткам, можливо просто щоб чимось зайняти руки, поки збиралася з духом.  
\- Добре, давайте повернемося назад то теми сьогоднішнього вечора. Ми вже визначилися, що для Шибайголови можливо бути сліпим, що підводить нас до наступного питання - чому він робить те, що робить?  
Першим заговорим Бретт.  
\- Я думаю, що цей Шибайголова - людина, яка знає, що треба робити. Він очевидно знав, що система правосуддя в Пекельній Кухні корумпована і вирішив взяти ситуацію в свої власні руки.  
\- Чому б просто не піти в поліцію? - запитала Шона.  
Бретт насмішливо гмикнув.  
\- Ви дивилися запис арестів чи ні? Видається, що половина мого поліцейського відділку була замішана в брудних справах, та і друга половина теж не те щоби значно краща. Часом навіть саме поліцейські були тими, хто здійснюв злочини.  
\- Тож, можливо, не поліція, але що саме змушує когось взяти правосуддя у влісні руки в настільки фізичному сенсі? Місс... Дарсі, вам є що сказати?  
Метт вишкірив зуби. О, він з нетерпінням чекав на відповідь.  
\- Ким би Шибайголова не був і якою б не була його мотивація, я не сумніваюся, що в нього є люди, про яких він піклується, люди, яких він любить і які люблять його. Він просто хоче зберегти їх в безпеці. Він, ймовірно, зрозумів, що єдиним способом це зробити було зайнятись ситуацією самому, взяти її у власні руки. Можливо, він не брав участь у війні, як Капітан Америка, і його не викрадали терористи, як Залізну Людину, але те, що мотивувало їх до боротьби, все ще мотивує кожного дня, є тим самим, що мотивує і Шибайголову. І, можливо, це не зовсім законно, але це правильна річ. А якби він приєднався до Месників, чи було б це такою проблемою? Звісно, ні. Саме тому, що він діє один, ви так боїтесь його.  
\- Ніхто не каже, що я боюсь його... - почала було Шонна, але Дарсі продовжила наступати на неї.  
\- Чи того, що він може зробити. Всі бояться, що це може бути останнім цвяхом у труні сучасного стану речей, бо якщо сліпі можу бути супергероями, то хіба є щось, чого вони не можуть?  
Метт ледь не зааплодував.  
\- Я б хотіла подякувати всім за те, що ви прийшли, - придушено сказала Шона. - Дивіться далі на нашому каналі прогноз погоди.  
Метт гмикнув, посміхаючись, і закрив вкладку в браузері. Йому треба відправити Дарсі корзину з фруктами чи щось таке.

**Дарсі Льюїс @OurDarcyLewis**  
Здається, @actuallydaredevil прислав мені корзину з фруктами. Дякую, бро! #сліпеправосуддя

Метт лише гмикнув, коли Фоггі спитав про це.  
\- Вона заслужила, - зрештою сказав він, посміхаючись.  
І Фоггі погодився.

Деякі уривки з тиради Дарсі програвалися на різних каналах новин протягом кількох подальших днів, і Метт виявив, що деякі з рінгтонів на його телефоні змінилися.  
Хоча він навіть не зміг змусити себе повноцінно розізлитися на Фоггі. Адже він буде в такому випадку дзвонити Метту, просто щоб той ще раз почув: "Бо якщо сліпі можу бути супергероями, то хіба є щось, чого вони не можуть?"

 

Він думав, що на цьому весь шум і завершиться. Це було в національних новинах, тільки там радилися, і зрештою дорадилися до того, що таки так, Шибайголова справді може бути сліпим.  
Не те щоби Метт не писав про це на на своєму твіттері чи щось в тому дусі, але зрештою він дозволив їм робити те, що вони там собі хочуть.

Він подумав, що зрештою люди перейдуть до якоїсь нової і більш захоплюючої теми. Наприклад, хто такий Людина-Павук, і чи справді він настільки юний, як деякі стверджували. (І він справді такий - Метт зустрічав його. Але він не стане продавати це таблоїдам, бо ще не зовсім втратив почуття пристойності).  
Але Фоггі повідомив йому, що кількість його фолловерів на твіттері продовжує рости, навіть попри невелику кількість постів. Форуми по всьому інтернету присвячували обговорення його особі, і, як виявилося, навіть на Буззфіді була стаття про те, хто з відомих людей міг би бути Шибайголовою (він був вкрай здивований, знайшовши в цьому списку багатьох месників - як ніби то їм їхньої денної роботи було мало).

Ось чого він не розумів. У нього були _фанати_.  
Що, ну добре, було значним прогресом порівняно з часами, коли жителі міста вимагали ледь не розіп'яти його, але все одно збивало з толку.  
(І як бонус - більшість злочинців, які попадалися йому повторно, відмовлялися вірити, що були побиті сліпим, і не поводились відповідно до цієї інформації. Ніхто не додумався, що використання шумний і відволікаючих пристроїв може бути ефективним для стримування Шибайголови. Ну і слава Богу. Метту подобалося, коли злочинці вели себе по-дурному. В багатьох випадках вони намагалися використовувати яскраве світло, що не мало ніякого ефекту. Йому було цікаво, чи вони взагалі підписувались на нього в твіттері. У злочинців бувають сторінки в твіттері? Хоча справа не в цьому. Справа в тому, що упередження проти інвалідів працювали на його користь. Нарешті).

Він хвилювався, що це може бути використано проти сліпих.  
_"Якщо Шибайголова так може, то чому ти - ні?"._  
Останнє, чого би йому хотілося - щоби його існування стверджувало іллюзію, ніби-то сліпі люди безпомічні і не можуть піклуватися про себе. Що його подвиги перекреслять весь той успіх, якого вони досягнули за минулі роки.  
Ох, він дуже надіявся, що цього не станеться.

Це було ризиковано для його таємниці особистості. Але на цей ризик він був готовий піти, настільки це було важливо.  
Він знав, що публічна заява про свою сліпоту може бути ризикованою, але замість того, щоб заперечувати ще, він вирішив скористатися шансом, який йому дав Ірвінг.  
Чи щось типу того. Може, не зовсім зразу, але з часом. Бо це було важливо для людей - знати, що сліпі також можуть бути народними месниками. Чи, як їх тепер називають, супергероями.  
(Хоча він все ще не вважає себе одним з них).  
І так, це було небезпечно, враховуючи, що лише декілька людей на все місто могли бути Шибайголовою, і він - один з них. Це було ризиковано, обнародували такий критичний для ідентифікації фактор, тому що якби хто-небуть (Месники) постарався дуже добре, то з легкістю виявив би, ким він є.  
Тож він намагався просто вірити, що вони так не робитимуть. Це було важко.  
І виходило, що визнання сліпоти робило все складнішим, можливо навіть аж занадто.

Але коли він отримував часом електронні листи від сліпих дітей-фанатів, зігріваючі серце розповіді про те, що вони тепер мають героя, на якого можуть рівнятися, і який надихає їх - що ж, це був бонус.  
(І він би безсовісно збрехав, якби сказав, що не відповів на кожен-кожнісінький з них).

**Author's Note:**

> Загальна ідея перекладу - трохи далі від літературної мови, трохи ближче до суржика, на якому говорю сама. Успіх? Сумнівний.  
> Фокс-Ньюз (Fox News Channel) - американський інформаційний канал зі штаб-квартирою в Нью-Йорку (c) Вікіпедія. Вкрай консерватвний канал, в фанфіках по Марвелу зазвичай зображається як зборище різноманітних хейтерів, гомофобів, поширювачів чуток і т.д.  
> Тамблер (тумблер, тумбочка, tumblr.com) - сервіс мікроблогів.  
> [Тамблер автора](http://ijustreallylovedaredevil.tumblr.com) (стаття про трудності любові до ДД [ в оригіналі](http://ijustreallylovedaredevil.tumblr.com/post/122292359960/your-fav-is-problematic-daredevil-for-my)), [тамблер перекладача](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/youngdoctorsnotesua).  
> Буззфід (buzzfeed.com) - сайт з новинами і чутками про знаменитостей.


End file.
